Opposites Attract
by BriannaTaylor
Summary: Hermione is the new Head Girl in her 7th year at Hogwarts, expecting Ron, her long time crush to be Head Boy, though she's in for a big surprise! She finds herself in a troubled situation and doesn't know wat 2 do, will love blossom? or will evil prevail?
1. The unexpected Head Boy

**_A/N – Everyone please know that this chapter was written by another author called FireFlyLantern. She wrote this chapter although I have made changes to it, but the general wording is hers. (I was writing a very similar story but this one was better. I will be writing the rest of the chapters all on my own, so all the chapters that will follow are mine and entirely mine. This story was so good, but wasn't archived in FanFiction so I took it over and am now giving pretty mush full credit to FireFlyLantern. Thank you and please Review! _**

_**The whole first paragraph is mine!**_

_Chapter One: _

This year Hermione was the Head Girl, chosen for her brains and responsibility. Of course she was the perfect choice. Hermione hadn't heard who the Head Boy was, and that was making her most nervous. There was a separate cabin for the Head Boy and Girl this year which Hermione found quite ridiculous, as if it wasn't bad enough that she would have to be sleeping in an entirely different dorm than her fellow Griffindore's this year. (The Head Boy and Girl have always had to share separated common Room/dorms.)

It had been a depressing summer for all of them, due to Dumbledore's passing. (Or should we say murder?) Ever since Snape had killed Dumbledore, everyone, Harry especially, had become very depressed. It had become a regular thing for them all now. To everyone's good fortune though, no one had seen or heard from Snape since, but there had been rumors that Draco Malfoy was returning, though Hermione had no idea why Professor McGonagall (the new Headmistress) was allowing it.

"You there! Are you the Head Girl? Don't slouch! Answer me, girl!" If the Plaque had eyes, Hermione would have said it looked at her suspiciously. But, it was only an enchanted plaque with a snappy mouth and enough attitude to fill all the seats on the Hogwarts Express.

"I am" Hermione replied politely, pointing to her pin. Of course, what good did showing her pin do if the plaque couldn't even see it? "Uh… I suppose I have to say the password, right?"

"If you please, Miss." The Plaque smiled gently, warming to Hermione's friendly charm.

"WartToad." The wavy-haired girl said in a self-conscious whisper.

"Ah, yes! In you go! Welcome, Miss Hermione Granger! Head Girl of Hogwarts!"

Hermione entered the cabin and quickly closed the door. She sighed and closed her eyes, then she sunk into the red velvet cushion of the empty bench seat. A chilling feeling slithered over her neck and down her back. She tensed in alertness and opened her eyes to see a cruel twist of fate sitting on the bench across from her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she noted Malfoy's tall frame and muscley Quidditch body. His hands clasped confidently behind his head and he idly re-crossed his long legs. "I thought Edward Merrick from Ravenclaw was picked to be the Head Boy. How did you--?" Her brain could not process how Draco Malfoy, her sworn and most hated enemy, sat so confidently and coolly in front of her.

"No, those were just rumours. I wanted to make a shocking introduction." The arrogant words dripped softly from his aristocratic mouth. His gaze remained fixed on the darkened landscape beyond the rain-slicked glass of the cabin window.

"In other words, your father threatened, maimed, and murdered until you were 'chosen'?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, pinning him in place.

"My father had nothing to do with this. I am capable of attaining things without using my family's name, influence, or great wealth." He sneered. "I am my own man." All in all, it was a pretty civil response that lacked his usual smattering of 'mudblood' this and 'pureblood' that. Hermione guessed he was saving all of his prejudiced filth-talk for a better time. Malfoy was smart to use his insults sparsely, considering he only had about four—total-- in his verbal arsenal.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. While she rummaged through her bag for Ginny's borrowed copy of _Madams OoGey, Boogii, and Boo's Grimoire of Advanced Hexes for Advanced Witches, _she couldn't resist taking a secret peek at Malfoy, Not that he was attractive or eye-catching, of course. Though Hermione was apathetic and annoyed as far as fashion was concerned, she could tell his clothes cost a pretentious amount of money. Apparently, he had inherited his mother's taste in outrageously over-priced fashion.

Narcissa Malfoy was an anorexic-looking, over-medicated little cloud of blond hair, ice-sparkling diamonds, and fluffy white mink coats. She was the kind of woman who would wear a dazzling sequined evening gown to the grocery store, that is, if she didn't have a team of servants to shop and cook for her. Malfoy's clothes had the same kind of showiness to them, expressed in a deceptively understated style. His khakis pants were immaculately pressed and wrinkle-free. The collar and cuffs of his crisp white dress shirt, decorated with a faint gray pinstripe, peeked from underneath his hunter green sweater. The dark material was soft, creamy cashmere. Hermione resisted the urge to gag. Shaking her head and doing her best to ignore Narcissa Jr., Hermione opened the grimoire to her previously marked page and continued reading about the Sdrawkcab Hex—a quaint little enchantment used to make someone speak completely in reverse. Ginny had underlined the name of hex in glittery purple ink and added the personal note, 'This works great with the Babbling Curse!'. Apparently, combining the hex and the curse made the victim speak a backward combination of Jibberish, Rabbit French, and Swedish. Hermione chuckled bemusedly to herself. Malfoy's head snapped in her direction; his cold gray eyes narrowed suspiciously. A resounding knock at the door interrupted the comment he was about to make.

"It's the food cart! I've got special deliveries for the Head Boy and Girl!" A tall raven-haired woman dressed in an attractive red uniform poked her head through the doorway. She smiled brightly. "Kissing creams, chocolate frogs, treacle tongues, licorice wands, raspberry razzers, and acid pops for Mr. Malfoy." A box decorated ornately in the colors of the Slytherin house levitated from the cart and landed in Draco's hands. He hesitantly lifted the lid.

"CONGRATULATIONS, DRACO!" The box cheered, exploding long curls of silver and green streamers into the air. A satisfied smile touched his cold mouth.

"And what do I have for Ms. Granger?" The raven-haired woman hummed theatrically. "Ah, yes … Fizzy puffbuttons, vanilla warts with candy floss hair, chocolate frogs, orange ogre boils, licorice wands, treacle tongues, cauldron cakes, kissing creams, acid pops, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor beans," The woman took a breath and continued, "Grimmie's giant gumballs, Marshmallow full moons, and unrequited bleedinghearts..." The box floating toward Hermione boasted the proud burgundy and gold colors of the Gryffindor house. She bit her lip and gently pried the lid upward with a delicate finger.

"HERMIONE IS THE BEST! YES OH YES! THE BEST! THEEEEEEEE BEST!" Her box did not cheer. It sang. Grandly. And showered burgundy and gold confetti hearts into the air. The cloud of little hearts froze mid-air to form the shape of a larger heart. Hermione gasped; the attendant oohed and aahed in delight. Not only was Hermione's box bigger, but it was also a shameless show-off. Malfoy seemed to simmer quietly.

"These goodies are from your friends, dears. Notes attached. Be sure to have a wonderful year!" The woman smiled and the cabin door shut obediently behind her. The enchanted streamers and confetti vanished in a poof of indigo smoke. Hermione eagerly picked through her stash, carefully taking inventory of who sent what. The note attached to a squelchy bag of unrequited hearts caught her attention:

"My Dearest Ms. Granger:

I can no longer hide my true feelings. I love you

from the bottom of my shriveled black heart. Remember,

Beloved—my sneers are signs of my purest affection and

Unwavering adoration for you.

Twenty-five points from Gryffindor,

S. Snape.

(Yours truly and sincerely.)

Thankfully, Hermione recognized the handwriting as Harry's. She was extremely glad that he was trying to cheer her up, while they were all drenched in sorrow. She did her best to remain composed and straight-faced, but failed completely. Caring less whether Draco watched, Hermione erupted into a slight fit of giggles. Trying to picture Snape sneering adoringly was just too much to handle; she laughed harder the more she thought about it. Hermione glanced up in time to notice Draco watching her with distant gray eyes.

"I've never seen you so happy in my presence before." Draco said thoughtfully. His head tilted casually to the side as he studied her.

"Imagine that. How is it possible? You're such a nice, pleasant person to be around." Hermione cooed sarcastically. In actuality, though, Draco was the most evil and despicable person she ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. And yet… Her sworn mortal enemy was behaving … civilly. Frankly, a pleasant Draco disconcerted her more than a snarling, growling, meticulously-plotting-your-hideously-pain-filled-demise Draco.

"Maybe I've changed over the summer, Granger." He shrugged his voice nonchalant.

"Yeah, and I'm the Slytherin Heir." Hermione hissed and shot him a patronizing frown. "I know you, Draco. You are a spoiled whiney prat who doesn't have the slightest idea of what true honor and integrity is. The only thing you know is how to hurt and embarrass those who are weaker and less fortunate. Oh, and I forgot about your uncanny ability to fake injuries and milk all the sympathy you can out of them, never mind that little scheme you pulled last year! " She said in obvious disdain.

"What do you know, Mudblood?" Draco cursed violently under his breath. "What the HELL do YOU know about ME!"

"I know enough to realize I don't like you in the least." Hermione snipped. "You think you are so much better than everyone because you have a so-called 'pureblood' pedigree. As far as I know, pedigrees only matter in dog and pony shows." The words scathed hotly from her tongue. "Sirius was the only good apple to fall from the diseased tree you call the honorable family lineage of Black."

"How dare you!" Draco snarled, sitting up in seat with the savage speed of an uncoiling cobra. "You! A filthy diseased little git with mud in her veins?" His face suddenly became coolly smug and self-satisfied. He quirked a disinterested, refined eyebrow and delivered his intended insult with commendable aplomb: "But your ire makes sense, Mudblood. Only a mangy bitch would covet the pedigree of a purebred dog." Malfoy was too busy basking in the glory of his wit to notice Hermione sneak her wand from the kangaroo front pocket of her hoodie.

"Cannis yippis!" She hissed the words softly between her clenched teeth; she flicked her wand in the 'loop-poke-slash' formation required for the transfiguration spell. When the eerily beautiful shower of magical silver and blue twinkles cleared, only a small white tuft of a dog remained on the seat where Draco sat. "Yes, Draco? What were you saying about purebred dogs…?" Leaning closer to the transfigured Malfoy, Hermione smiled pleasantly.

Draco's tail drooped pitifully between his legs and he began to shiver like a leaf caught in a cool autumn breeze. The sound he made wasn't a whimper or a whine--it was more of a sad little cry. _He's such a cute little puppy_, Hermione thought somewhat affectionately, though she was more of a cat person.

"Consider yourself lucky. Every respectable diva and starlet in Muggle America has a miniature dog tucked under her arm like a miniature barking handbag." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Your mother can be the first to bring the trend to the pureblood wizarding world. You're probably already used to being paraded around like a beloved little pet."

Draco bared his teeth and growled as menacingly as he could, considering he was small enough to be stuffed into a breadbox. He attempted to leap menacingly at Hermione, but his courage was bigger than the distance he could jump. Upon reflex, Hermione edged forward in her seat and caught him soundly in her arms. He wriggled and made a big fuss about not wanting to be held. He even tried to nip her nose when she looked him in the face and began talking to him in a clear, calm voice.

"Stop it. I would like you to listen to me for a moment while I talk to you. All right? You can call me a Mudblood, an infestation, and a blight upon the purity of the world until your face turns as blue as your blood. But no matter what snidely insults come out of your mouth, this Mudblood has higher marks than you and will always be more powerful when it comes to magic. My parents are Muggle dentists and our family car is a 12-year-old navy blue Volvo. So what? The more you remind me of my 'tainted' and humble roots, the more you remind me of what I am thankful for. Your pedigree means nothing to me, and you mean nothing to me. You've treated me horribly and cruelly for six hellishly long years, Malfoy. You've hurt Ron; you've tried to hurt Harry. I'm sick of it, and I won't put up with it for another school term…"

Draco yawned opulently, his pink tongue curling sweetly in his small mouth.

Sighing in resignation, Hermione placed him on the floor and cast a counter spell. This time, the shower of colored twinkles dissipated to reveal young Draco Malfoy (dressed in his outrageously expensive clothes) kneeling humbly on all fours in the middle of the cabin floor. He sprang to his feet and brushed himself off with the angered huff of outraged loathing.

"No one has ever treated me this way! You'll regret it, Granger. Mark my words."

'Marking them." Hermione deadpanned. She held out a hesitant hand to help Malfoy up from the floor. He frowned; Hermione thought he was going to bite her. Instead, he surprised her and accepted her offer. As he brushed imaginary dust from his knees and elbows, Hermione continued, "Listen, I'm sorry I turned you into a dog. Not **_very_** sorry--because you did deserve it--but that's beside the point. I refuse to spend my last year of Hogwarts stuck in mortal combat with you; I am sick and tired of your horribly prejudiced attitude and your blatantly belittling snobbery. I have much better things to do with my time that bicker with you or be on the receiving end of one of your immature "pureblood/mudblood" tirades."

"Hysterical women tirade—Malfoy's do not." Draco sniffed and raised his chin in defiance. "You may be the better spell-caster, witch, but I'm still bigger, stronger, and better looking than you." His face was so close; she could feel his breath fanning her cheeks.

"Better looking?" Hermione's disbelieving laugh came as a short snort. "What does that have to do with anything?" She glanced up into the said better-looking face, forgetting for the moment that he was probably homicidal. "What? Are you going to make goo-goo pretty-boy pureblood faces at me until I melt into a helpless twitter of girlie giggles? … Yeah, who needs the 'Avada' when **_you_** have the dreaded 'pouty-lip face of doom'?" She feigned terror at Draco's expense. "Maybe that sort of tawdry stuff works with Slytherin wenches, but we Gryffindor _ladies _are made of smarter things."

"You may be smart, but you're easily swept off your unsuspecting feet…" Draco purred, his eyes glinting with dry amusement. He whipped his wand from his back pocket and deftly shouted "Expelliarmus!" as Hermione struggled to point her wand at him. Her wand flew from her grasp and landed softly on the red-velvet seat cushion. Before she could wind back a fist and sock him in the face—old-school medieval style--Draco cast a jelly-leg jinx. Her strong stance crumbled; her legs wobbled uncontrollably beneath her. She would have fallen had Draco not wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to hold onto him for dear life.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed; her hazel eyes widened wildly as he pulled her tightly against his body. Her groping fingers dug into the soft cashmere of his sweater. She could feel the muscled hardness of his back beneath the material. Hermione questioningly blinked up at him.

"Careful, Granger. You don't want to leave fingernail marks. I'd have a rough time explaining them to Pansy…" Draco nuzzled his nose against Hermione's neck and whispered the words seductively in her ear. She was loathing him so much now, this Draco Malfoy, was responsible for Dumbledore's death, and he was thinking he'd get away with seducing her? She was going to dig her nails into him as hard as she liked! Repulsed, she grimaced. Her hands curled into claws as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades as hard as she could clench her fingers. Draco's smile widened.

"Ooh. Never would have pictured you as the kinky type, Granger. I guess it's always the quiet, studious ones who have the best surprises."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione growled as one of Draco's fingers slowly traced along the shell of her ear. He seemed idly oblivious to the rage of her anger. "Stop that! What the hell are you doing?" She huffed and she jerked her head away from his touch. Draco's hand didn't return to her ear. Instead, he began to thoughtfully stroke the smooth drape of her auburn hair.

"When did this happen?" He asked, almost civilly, as he wisped the curled end of a stray lock across her nose. Hermione crinkled her face against the ticklish sensation and sighed.

"Over the summer, some friends of mine introduced me to the magic of enchanted hair care." She replied simply. Those 'friends' were Fred and George Weasley. The clever, concocting twins brewed the hair-taming potion especially for her, but sneakily forgot to mention it would leave her dark brown hair with an ever-so-slight reddish tint. Red was the Weasley trademark, of course, so Hermione didn't mind the color. It did wonderful things for her complexion, but she (an only child) secretly loved the color because it made her feel as if she was part of the large, loving Weasley family. Hermione's hair, now tamed and free of frizzy knots, hung neatly down her back.

"Are you finished contemplating my split ends? Or is there a point to this?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. A lazy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Charm, my dear Granger, is its own weapon." The hushed tone of his voice blurred the sharp angles of his face. The glimmer of humanity was gone as quickly as it came. Draco resumed his mask of practiced indifference. "I bet you've never had a proper kiss." He said with cruel detachment, smoothing his pale hand across her forehead.

"I--!" Hermione started to protest, but he silenced her by shaking his head.

"No. That uni-browed brick—Krum—doesn't count. Neither does the Weasel King or The-Boy-Who-Whined. They know nothing about women or how to bring them pleasure." Draco smiled amusedly as Hermione's cheeks flushed bright pink. "I'm leaving you with a mark that won't leave an outward scar, but will burn within you as if it were branded in fire. You, Hermione Granger, will know what exquisite pleasure is … only to have it ripped from you. I will never be yours, and you will suffer..."

"Riiight..." Hermione replied blandly to conceal the frantic beating of her heart. 'You can't use magic to make me love you. It simply won't work and I doubt you have the skills to properly execute a love spell anyway."

"Who said anything about love or a spell?" Malfoy sneered the words at her. "I'm talking about something much more… basic. This is a Malfoy specialty." He gave her a confident grin as he traced the crook of her neck with his fingertips. He gently tipped her chin upward and kissed her forehead. An electric jolt of shock and excitement shot unexpectedly through Hermione as she caught the masculine scent of his cologne. It had sensuously appealing notes that reminded Hermione of a starless night in some dark, forested place. Draco did his best to confuse and jumble her senses. His warm lips placed light kisses along her brow and eyelids; his hand enchantingly stroked the back of her neck.

"Ack! What the hell…? Stop that! Yuck, I know where those lips have been—kissing Pansy Parkinson. Besides, aren't you two dating? I'd hate to have to tell her about your little escapade here. She'd hex your manhood into next Thursday…"

"Into next Friday, actually. Pansy's the psychotically jealous type." Draco casually corrected Hermione's insult and pulled her closer against him. The full feel of his body put her into a slight panic.

"You're going to befoul your pureblood lips by kissing a lowly Muggle-born? What would your Slytherin friends say? Or is it fashionable nowadays for the rich and mighty to go 'slumming'?" Hermione ignored the myriad of new sensations swirling in her stomach and warming her chest. The closeness of him was intoxicating somehow. The intimate contact of their intertwined bodies was more intense than anything she'd ever experienced before. Was this what it meant to be properly kissed? She started taking mental notes.

"I've been kissed before, Malfoy. It's just lips touching lips." Hermione defended, trying to act calmer than she felt. "And I'm physically repulsed by you. The only thing I desperately want is for you to leave me alone."

Draco replied by taking his sweet time in pressing warm kisses along the length of her exposed neck and jaw line. Still holding her close, he used his free hand to cup her face and brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Had any random passer-by seen them, Draco and Hermione would seem to be lost in the convincing roles of a young couple fully consumed by love. However, this was not the case. Fully aware of his crafted artifice, Draco smiled as a lover would smile and kissed Hermione as if he were indeed her lover.

"Malfoy…" Hermione struggled against the onslaught of his kiss, but he gently took her lower lip between his teeth and stole her breath away. She clung desperately to him—unable to think or breathe. Hermione had been kissed before… But all of those few times lacked the passion and confidence that Malfoy possessed.

"If I close my eyes… You can be anyone…" Hermione whispered as Draco's lips gently suctioned kisses along her neck. Cruelly biting fingers captured her chin, forcing her eyes open to meet his intense steel gaze.

"No. You won't think about Weasel or Potter." His resolve was firm. "I want you to realize this is the best you'll ever have, Granger. This is as good as it gets for a lowly mudblood like yourself." At his words, Hermione's jaw clenched. She knew he hated her and that she likewise despised him. This was all a game of illusions—a wicked masquerade. Why not play along, drown in his lies, and play the part he wanted her to take?

"Oh, Draco…How thoughtful of you..." Hermione whispered his name, arching her body against him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She nuzzled him with her chin and ran the sides of her head against his jaw so the silky softness of her hair brushed along his sensitive skin. Draco, who had been too stunned to react, took a steadying breath to regain his composure. He smirked in self-satisfaction and slowly moved into kiss Hermione once more.

However, he wasn't expecting the tight, bony-knuckled fist that slammed into his stomach with enough force to make him gasp and double over. Hermione pushed him away as she crumpled to the floor with a 'thump'. While Draco heaved and coughed, she managed to crawl to the seat cushion and retrieve her wand. She murmured the counter-jinx and had her wand adeptly poised when he dragged himself to his feet.

"That's the second time today I've brought a Malfoy to his knees. I think I'm beginning to enjoy this." Hermione quipped as Draco sneered malevolently.

"No no NO! You don't have the password, so you can't come in. YOU aren't the heads of house, are you? You are just the prefects!" The Plaque's high shriek of indignation shattered the tension between Draco and Hermione.

"Let us in, you sodding piece of tin!" Pansy Parkinson screamed at the ornate golden plaque mounted on the door. "Draco? DrakyPoo? It's Pansy! Tell this lousy doorknocker to let us in. We want to patrol now so we can sit wherever we want for the rest of the train ride." She pouted in a somewhat whiney voice. She often acted like helpless little girl so Malfoy would take charge and be her big, strong man. Pansy was completely dependent upon him.

"DrakyPoo…?" Hermione echoed Pansy's adoring tone and quirked and eyebrow. A slight blush pinched Draco's ears. His face instantly tightened with impatient annoyance. He jumped to his feet and self-consciously tidied his hair. "Uh, Plaque, would you please let the prefects enter the cabin? I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks." Hermione called out, speaking loud enough so her voice would carry through the door to the hallway.

"Now there's the Gem of Hogwarts! Such a mannered lady. Unlike yourself, you pig-faced slut!" The Plaque sniped at Pansy. Hermione's eyes widened in slight horror as the door flung open and the prefects avalanched into the room.

"Erm, don't mind the plaque. She's a bit, er, opinionated." Hermione's smile was wide and slightly embarrassed. She had an attractive flush to her face and her lips were slightly swollen from Draco's kisses.

"Remind me to thank Dumbledore for the plaque. She's delightful." Ginny giggled as Pansy pouted and flung herself at Draco for comfort. His entire body stiffed in instinctive recoil, but he eventually snaked an obligated arm around her waist and half-heartedly patted her raven black hair. Suddenly, Hermione felt like 'the other woman'. What right did Malfoy have to go around kissing other girls when he was in a relationship with Pansy? A sense of guilt and shame struck Hermione. Even though she disliked Pansy, she felt that no girl--even the most evil and petulant--deserved to have a snake for a boyfriend. She tactfully avoided making eye contact with Malfoy and turned her attention to the prefects. She was glad Harry and Ginny were the Gryffindor picks this year—their friendly faces were such a dearly needed comfort now.

"I'll change into my robes later." Hermione shrugged, glancing down at her flattering but casual attire. "All right then. I suggest we pair up and tackle the train in sections. Slytherins and Ravenclaws can take the front while the rest of us take the back. Any questions?"

"Yes. Aren't you and I—the Heads of House--supposed to patrol together?" Draco drawled knowingly.

"Uh--" Hermione made a slight sound of protest. Pansy giggled at Hermione's discomfort, and Harry--in turn--glared at Pansy.

"Hmmm, didn't the official congratulation letter from McGonagall saying something about us working and living together… Didn't you read that part?" Malfoy questioned innocently. His friend and fellow Slytherin, Blaise, snickered openly. Ginny shot them both a look of revulsion.

"I read it perfectly." Hermione grimaced. Oh, Merlin. She would never be rid of Malfoy. Taking a moment to steady herself, Hermione said quickly, "Let's all make this the fastest patrol in history, okay?" She grabbed her wand from the seat cushion and exited the cabin with her head held high and her steps firm.


	2. All alone in their new Dorms

**A/N - I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was on a school trip, and I wanted to do the story justice so I took my time writing it. Please enjoy and don't forge to R&R! Ok guys! I'm not updating until i get 10 reviews, I know that seems like alot, but it doesn't take a long time to review a story, and I have my other story to update to (Harry Potter and the secret prophecy).I have 3 for this chapter already so keep 'em comin'!**

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione was now stuck, patrolling the train with her mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy. This bit of information did not comfort her at the least, because she had the rest of the year to dread being in his company along with this little escapade.

Malfoy walked awkwardly close to Hermione while doing their "fastest patrol ever". Hermione was still pretty freaked out about what had happened in the Head's compartment. She would definitely be keeping her mouth shut about this one; not that anyone would believe her anyway. "Don't think that you're off the hook yet Granger!" sneered Malfoy with a smirk. "Malfoy if you EVER come near me again, I'll chop OFF your manhood never mind hexing it!" snapped Hermione. Malfoy just smirked slyly at her while they finished their patrol.

As soon as they had finished, quite fast, exactly to Hermione's liking, they had to make their way back to their compartment, which Hermione was dreading. It wasn't that she was afraid of Malfoy; it was just that she found a little, just a little bit of satisfaction when Malfoy was kissing her. She knew that that's exactly what Malfoy wanted her to feel, but she couldn't help herself, she honestly had never been touched like that before, even though he never REALLY got around to kissing her.

As soon as they were alone, Malfoy lay down on the velvety red seat on the right side of the compartment, and placed his hands behind his head. '_He looks so cocky sitting like that! It looks ridiculous! I just loathe him!'_ thought Hermione, sitting down and picking up her book. "So Granger how's the muggle world these days?" asked Malfoy in an I-don't-really-care tone. "Oh cut the small talk Malfoy, you're not good at it! Why don't you say what you really want to say?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Alright Granger, I want to finish what we started. I want to make you pay for your insults that come from that big mouth of yours! I want to make you regret everything you've ever said about me and my family! I want you to see and feel what you can never have Granger." snapped Malfoy a little more forcefully than he meant.

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't know you felt so strongly about something. Well you're not touching me!" laid out Hermione. "Wanna bet Granger?" said Malfoy, with a raise of an eyebrow. The look kind of scared Hermione, he looked evil and vengeful, and she really didn't like it. (Not that she liked him anymore without the look.) Malfoy caught her off guard and shouted once again; "Expelliarmous!" Hermione was once again left defenseless. Malfoy walked over to where Hermione was sitting and kneeled down in front of her, very close. "You watch Mudblood, I'll get you when you least expect it!" whispered Malfoy, breathing on her heavily. Then he stepped away and went back to lying on his side of the compartment.

Hermione was so taken aback that she hadn't even realized that for 5 whole minutes Malfoy was back in his seat. '_Why didn't he just kiss me now? He could get the revenge over with right now, unless he has something else planned…_' thought Hermione suspiciously. Malfoy looked over at Hermione and noticed a look of panic across her face. '_Ha! The Mudblood's falling for me already! My plan is working!'_ thought Malfoy evilly.

By the time the Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogsmead station, Hermione had finished the book that Ginny had lent her, and Malfoy had gotten a night full of relaxation, and planning evilly in his head his next move on Hermione. All the students left the train, with Hermione and Malfoy leading them out. (More like Hermione doing everything and Malfoy goofing off.) "Okay, now I'm leaving Malfoy. You go and join your Slytherin friends." said Hermione. "Granger, you do know that we have to take our own carriage?" said Malfoy smartly. "Oh! Right! Well let's go then." said Hermione annoyed.

The two of them got into the Heads' carriage and immediately the thestrals started pulling it towards the Castle. The two of them sat in the carriage not speaking a word until they arrived at the castle. They then began entering the great hall, Malfoy elbowing Hermione the whole way like an immature child. "Malfoy will you cut that out!" yelled Hermione, tired of his childish antics! "How about NO!" sneered Malfoy, with a sly smile, like he was enjoying her anger. As soon as Hermione noticed his look of satisfaction, she immediately shut up and let him continue nudging her, not letting him get the better of her.

As soon as they got into the Great Hall they parted to sit with their own house tables. '_Finally! This will be the only time I get apart from him other than whatever classes I get that don't have him in it!_' grumbled Hermione to herself in her head. "Hermione is there something wrong?" asked Harry noticing the unusual look on her face. "Oh! No! I'm fine Harry! Really!" replied Hermione, coming to her senses. "Alrighty then…" said Harry in an I'm-not-so-sure tone.

After the sorting and the feast, everyone awaited the new Headmistress' beginning of the year speech. "Welcome everyone, to another year of Hogwarts! I know that our beloved Headmaster has sadly passed away, and that things will be different, but I encourage you all to continue with your studies. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be once again Professor Lupin, until we can find a more permanent teacher. Now your beds are waiting for you, Pleasant Dreams!" concluded McGonagall, dismissing them all.

Hermione was following Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall to Griffindore Tower until Malfoy yelled her name. "Granger! Are you forgetting something?" Hermione turned around and was face to face with the git from the train that was so pleasantly called Draco Malfoy. "What Malfoy?" demanded Hermione impatiently. "We have our own separate dorms this year. We ARE Head Boy and Girl you know." informed Malfoy, making her sound stupid. "Oh! Right! I forgot!" confessed Hermione, embarrassed. "Well let's get going then Mudblood." snapped Malfoy. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry then began to follow Malfoy to their new Home-to-be, Death pit.

Once they arrived, Hermione politely said the password allowing them to enter through the portrait hole. She immediately awed at the drop dead gorgeous Common Room. The walls were a warm cream colour, and there was a large burgundy rug that stretched across almost the entire hardwood floors. To their right, there was a giant stone fireplace that was burning firewood, and in front of it there was a large couch and two wingback chairs to both sides of the couch, followed by a coffee table.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Hermione. "Can you move Mudblood! Your in my way, it's just a room!" said Malfoy as if the room meant nothing, and he'd seen better. Hermione moved and let Malfoy pass, pulling his trunk along behind him.

There were three doors along the wall directly in front of them. The one on the left had the name 'Hermione' engraved in it, and the one on the right had the name 'Draco' engraved in it. Obviously the one in the middle was the bathroom. "Let's check out our rooms." mumbled Malfoy. Hermione walked over to the door with her name on it, rolling her trunk behind her. Malfoy pushed his way past Hermione to be sure he was through first, then he made his way to his door. They both opened their doors about the same time and entered.

Hermione was awestruck when she saw what was behind her door. '_THIS is MY bedroom!_' shouted Hermione in her head, as to be sure that Malfoy didn't hear her enthusiasm. Their was a mahogany canopy bed, desk and dresser – even a matching vanity table for her! The walls were a warm red, and had gold touches all over the room to match the Griffindore colours. The flooring was an orange hardwood, and under and around the bed was a rug with a lion on it, to symbolize Griffindore. '_This room is unbelievable! I can't believe how royal this looks!_' thought Hermione once again, taking it all in. She put aside her trunk and went back into the Common Room to see Malfoy, and find out what he thought. (He WAS her only company now.)

She found him laying on the couch, with his hands placed once again cockily behind his head, with his feet up, soaking up the heat. "How do you like your room Malfoy?" asked Hermione civilly. "It's okay, I guess. Not as good as my room back home though." replied Malfoy unappreciatively. "Well I love it!" proclaimed Hermione gleefully. "Humph! Figures. You Mudbloods probably have nowhere near as much luxuries as we do here. Living with those filthy Muggles!" said Malfoy pompously. "Excuse Me? I would appreciate if you DIDN'T insult my family!" snapped Hermione as calmly as she could. "What are you going to do about it Granger?" asked Malfoy, not expecting an answer. Hermione then drew her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at Malfoy's neck. "Ooooo! I'm so scared!" cooed Malfoy, slightly afraid of what she might do, but not trying to show his fear.

Hermione lowered her wand and looked at Malfoy, "I won't hurt you Malfoy. You're too pathetic for me to waste my time on loathsome scum!" bit Hermione, knowing she hit a soft spot. "What did you just call me!" demanded Malfoy. Hermione gave a satisfied smile and turned around to re-enter her dormitory, when Malfoy cast an unexpected spell behind her back. "Expelliarmus!" said Malfoy, using his non-verbal abilities. Immediately Hermione's wand went flying from her hand and slid under the closed door of her dormitory. Hermione looked back at Malfoy who was pointing his wand at her, then turned around and ran. Malfoy then shouted once again the Jelly-Legs jinx and Hermione immediately fell to the floor, no longer able to feel her body.

"Ha, caught you again did I Granger?" asked Malfoy gleefully. "Don't you DARE come near me Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. "Oh, I don't think you're in any position to give orders Mudblood. If you can see you are under MY power." replied Malfoy walking over to where she lay motionless on the floor, then beginning to pick her up. Hermione gave him the most evil look you wouldn't even give your worst enemy, that's how much she hated him right then. "If I am not mistaken Granger, we were interrupted before I could finish what we started on the train. It doesn't look like we'll be having any interruptions now does it? It's after hours and no one else knows the password. We're all alone." said Malfoy with a smirk. Hermione immediately looked up with a look of horror on her face, she wasn't feeling so confident now, as much as she hated to say it – Malfoy was right. She was trapped, and defenseless.

Malfoy picked up her motionless body and carried her over to the long couch. He placed her down, and put a pillow under her head for leverage, all the while Hermione said nothing. '_What is he going to do? Rape me?_' thought Hermione worriedly. Malfoy noticed the worried look on her face, and as if he could read her mind he said, "Don't worry Granger; I'm not going to rape you. What I'm going to do to you is much worse, and will have you thinking about me all day and night. You will want me, but can never have me. I'll show you, and you'll learn to keep your big mouth shut." whispered Malfoy, lying on top of her.

Malfoy began trailing long soft kissing along her neck, making his way up to her lips. He trailed his finger up her neck and along her jaw line, his kisses becoming harder and more irresistible. Hermione could feel her body tense up, as if she was enjoy it all. '_There's no way I'm enjoying Malfoy touching me! He's disgusting; well… he is kind of handsome I have to admit. And that Quidditch body…NO! STOP! It's Malfoy!_' argued Hermione to herself. She closed her eyes and all she could picture was Ron. The boy she'd loved since her second year at Hogwarts, one of her best friends. They had all been through so much together and knew each other so well…what would happen if Ron and Harry knew what was happening? Would Ron love her? Not that he loved her in that way now, or so she knew, but would he be repulsed at the fact that Malfoy had touched her? Hermione couldn't bare the thought. She loved him too much to have everything ruined now.

"MAFLOY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Hermione forcefully. Malfoy took no notice of her yelling and continued to kiss her neck, on inhaling her sent and tasting her vanilla sent. The entire time Hermione had been breathing through her mouth careful not to inhale Malfoy's seductive cologne, but he was getting closer to her mouth and she could no longer stop herself from breathing. Hermione inhaled, and was immediately filled with lust. Her body loosened up, and her breath became more and more rapid. '_She's beginning to enjoy it._' thought Malfoy. '_She smells and tastes so good…NO! SHE'S A MUDBLOOD! A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!_' argued Malfoy. But he had to admit that he was beginning to enjoy it a bit himself.

Malfoy's lips finally reached Hermione's and he took them without force. She was entirely ready for what he was about to do, and was so caught up that she didn't even realize that it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione had never felt like this before, she was repulsed by Malfoy, but yet she was enjoying it somehow. Malfoy kissed her harder and harder, seeming to want more and more each time he kissed her. He slowed down, realizing that they were both panting, and a bit out of breath, then began to kiss her down her neck. He suckled her on the soft spot between her collar bone and her neck, while Hermione lay there with her eyes closed. She was picturing Ron now, the boy she preferred to be there in Malfoy's place.

Malfoy immediately stopped when he realized that she was obviously imagining someone else, there was no way she was enjoying it this much if it was him. "Open your eyes Mudblood! You will NOT think about someone else! As I told you before, the whole point of this is so that you'll realize that this is the best that you'll ever have! You will never again fell the Malfoy's irresistible touch, and it will be scarred into you, just like that scar on Potter's head!" growled Malfoy, grinding his teeth. "You can't stop me from thinking of someone else Malfoy!" whispered Hermione in his ear. "Wanna bet?" challenged Malfoy, taking his wand and saying once again a none-verbal spell. Immediately Hermione could no longer think of anything than the present time, which unfortunately included – Draco Malfoy.

**A/N – Aren't I bad leaving it at the good part? LOL! Here's a cliffhanger for all of you, I hope you enjoy. The only way to find out what happens next is to review, review, and review! Or else I'll leave you waiting** **to find out what happens, and you know it'll drive you mad; it is right now isn't it? LOL! Here are some things to think about:**

**What will happen with Hermione and Draco? **

**Will they go all the way?**

**Does Draco have REAL feelings for Hermione? **

**Will Hermione have real feelings for Draco? **

**Will Hermione escape Draco's clutches?**

**How will Ron and Harry find out about his little escapade? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	3. The Morning After

**A/N – Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I've finally written it! lol! I know it's been forever, and I apologize, I've been so wrapped up in school but I'm FINALLY finished with all that, so I finished this chapter and will be working on the rest a lot quicker this summer to keep you all happy. I feel like I'm going to be beaten by a gang of hp fans if I didn't update, since I had ppl emailing me and bugging me constantly to update, but it's okay, it's all outta love anyway.Anyways…here it is! I hope you enjoy, and I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You're all the Best! BTW – one reason that this chapter has taken so long is cuz I've had writer's block for a while, that and that I've been majorly busy! **

**Chapter 3 – **

Draco and Hermione had left off on the couch, Draco trying to finish what he had started on the train. "Malfoy, STOP IT! Leave me alone! Get OFF me!" growled Hermione, very angry. "Give me a good reason why Granger?" asked Malfoy. "Because, I...I…don't want my first time to be like this…I don't want to be raped…I'm afraid of you….I'll…I'll do anything…." said Hermione, bursting out in tears at last.

'**_She's crying? Because of me? Is it really hurting her that bad? Why do I suddenly care?' _**thought Malfoy, confused and overwhelmed. He stopped, and confused, he got up off of her. **_'I have no idea why I'm doing this!' _**thought Malfoy, very confused. He had caught Hermione off guard too, **_'What is he doing? Why is he stopping all of a sudden? Is he ACTUALLY considering leaving me alone?'_**

As soon as he got up he said the counter curses to both spells and yelled, "GO!" Hermione jumped and immediately ran into her dorm, frightened and confused. **_'Why did he give up so easily? Why was I sort of enjoying it? NO WAY! There's NO WAY I enjoyed that!' _**thought Hermione. Out in the common room, Malfoy was contemplating similar things. **_'Why did I get off of her like that? Why did I give up? What made me do it? Was she enjoying it? NOOOOOO….there's no way she enjoyed it, well actually she's supposed to, and that's my plan, but I didn't think she would kiss me back, and quite well I mite add...NO DRACO! Do not think like that!'_**

Hermione got into her bed, her mind flooding with confusion and endless questions. Draco stayed up a while longer until he realized how late it was and got into his own bed, although he didn't get to sleep for the next 3 hours, due to him trying to understand his actions.

The next morning everyone resumed classes; they ate their breakfast and were given their Time Tables for the year. "Here's one for you Mr. Longbottom, you're clear for the same N.E.W.T's as last year." said McGonagall. Everyone was to continue with the same N.E.W.T subjects that they took the past year as continuation of their N.E.W.T studies. McGonagall made her way to Hermione, and had to say her name twice to bring Hermione from her thoughts. "Oh! Sorry Professor, I was lost in my thoughts there for a while." apologised Hermione. "It's all right Miss. Granger, as I was saying, you're cleared for all the same subjects as last year to continue at N.E.W.T level." Hermione was the last one to get her Time Table and Professor McGonagall, said her farewell. "Good bye everyone, I look forward to seeing you in my classes. Good Luck this year." And their Head of house was gone out the Great Hall. "Well, this looks like we're back to a heavy load this year, just even more hard work." commented Ron, lazily. "Oh please Ron! You knew we'd be studying the same subjects, as continuation of our N.E.W.T's. Don't say I didn't warn you…" snapped Hermione in her 'Hermione-ish' way.

Hermione, Ron and Harry's first class that day was Potions, unfortunately… Hermione found herself dreading it, not only did she now have to LIVE with Malfoy, sharing a common room AND a bathroom, but she now had most of her classes with him as well.

She entered the class with poise and elegance, not showing her anger towards Malfoy. Even though she loathed him, she wouldn't let him get the best of her. She took her usual seat beside Ron and Harry I the middle of the room, beside the table that Malfoy was sitting at with Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson.

Slughorn set them their assignment and gave them the rest of the period to work on it. Hermione and Malfoy were the two first ones to finish, them being the two best students in class and as soon as Hermione was finished with hers she then presumed to helping Ron and Harry with theirs.

Before the bell rang for their next class, Slughorn made an announcement. "I will be giving out a major project tomorrow, that I want everyone to work on in partners," everyone started whispering, and then Slughorn interrupted and said, "Which I will be picking for you." "Awwwww…" sighed the class. "Yes, isn't that disappointing, well this project will take about two months to work on and is worth 30 of your grade, now off you go!"

The students practically ran out of the classroom and went to their next class, which was Ancient Ruins for Hermione. She was relieved since she didn't have Malfoy in that class, but because they were all taking N.E.W.T levelled classes all four houses were condensed into them, so Malfoy was in almost all her classes accept Ancient Ruins.

At lunch that day, Ginny noticed that something was wrong with her best friend. "Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny, worriedly. "Huh? Oh! Nothing!" lied Hermione. "C'mon Hermione, I'm your best friend, I think I know when something's bothering you!" said Ginny. "Okay, well in private. Let's go outside." whispered Hermione. So they went outside and sat near the lake by the big Willow tree, it was Hermione's special spot. "So what's wrong Hermione? It's got to be pretty serious if we have to talk in private." asked Ginny.

"Well, it's Malfoy. He's head boy as you know, and we now pretty much have to live with each other, and I don't want to live with someone that I'm afraid of." started Hermione. "What do you mean, 'afraid of'?" asked Ginny, curiously. "Well, he uhhh, almost rapped me last night." blurted Hermione. "WHAT?" screamed Ginny. "Well, not exactly, he wanted revenge for the fight we had on the Hogwarts Express, and he said he wanted me to regret everything I said, for messing with a Malfoy, he said he wanted me to feel what it was like to have the best and then know that I can never truly have it again; 'The Malfoy touch'." explained Hermione, and she continued the story, explaining everything from the train till now.

"Oh my God; Hermione! I feel so horrible for you, having to go through that. How will Ron feel when he finds out? Will he still like you?" asked Ginny. "Well first of all I don't even know if he likes me now, and I don't want him to find out." said Hermione. "Ha-ha, of course he likes you Hermione! It's really obvious, trust me, he likes you. I understand why you wouldn't want him to know though, but you'll have to tell him someday." said Ginny. The two girls had to be getting to their afternoon classes, but Ginny gave Hermione a huge hug before she left and said that she'd watch over her as much as she could.

That night after classes, Hermione was forced to reside in her own common room where she would be forced to face Malfoy. The moment she walked in she saw the back of his platinum blonde head on the couch. "It's about time Mudblood. You can't avoid me forever." said Malfoy. Hermione froze in her tracks, silent. "C'mon Mudblood, I know you're there, you can't hide forever." Hermione finally moved. She confidently walked to her bedroom door, trying not to make any contact with Malfoy. "Go ahead, avoid me, but sooner or later you'll realize how much you want me, but you know you can never have me…" teased Malfoy. Hermione was about to lose it when she realized that a reaction was exactly what Malfoy wanted from her, **_'No! I won't let him get the best of me!'_** said Hermione to herself, and she quietly opened the door to her room and walked in and went to bed.

'_**Wow. She didn't even react to that! I was sure she'd lose it, why did she just ignore me? Grrrrr. I don't like the games she's playing with me! I WILL get my revenge!'**_ thought Malfoy. He then stayed up reading some book for a while longer, but his mind kept travelling to Hermione and why she wouldn't react, so he retired to his bedroom.

That night, Hermione had a terrible dream…

"_You know you want me…You know you want me…" chanted Draco Malfoy. "STOP IT! STOP! NO!" screamed Hermione. He kept coming closer and wouldn't leave her alone. He kept kissing her, and holding her, and she kept thinking of her true love…Ron. **'What would you think of me Ron?'** she thought, and then her dream changed. It was Malfoy kissing her, and Ron walked into the room. He realized what he saw and his face immediately went red of anger and shocked at what he was seeing. "Hermione, How could you! I mean…its MALFOY! I thought I loved you…I thought you were different, not like this! I can't believe you!" shouted Ron at first but in the end it was mostly disappointment in his voice. "Ron! No, it's not what you think! I love you! YOU! Not Malfoy! He was kissing me! Don't you believe me?" screamed, and begged Hermione. "I don't know what to believe any more Hermione," said Ron disappointedly, "I don't think I know you any more." "NO! RON! WAIT! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" shouted Hermione, not wanting things to end with Ron when they hadn't even started, all because of Malfoy! _

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, finding herself sweating and screaming. She had had a nightmare, one of the worst ones she'd ever had in her life. She had to stop Malfoy if it was the last thing she did!

She tried to get back to sleep but at 7am, she gave up and got ready for class. She opened the door to her adjoined bathroom that she had to share with Malfoy, and peeked in to make sure that he wasn't in there. He wasn't, so she locked the door and turned on the shower, and got in. It felt so good to have that hot water run down her naked body, washing away all her fears and worries.

Malfoy had been up all night confused, wondering why he didn't just finish off the Mudblood last night, and the only answer he could come up with is that he felt sorry for her_. **'This is insane! I can't believe I went easy on the Mudblood, well I guess I've done enough damage on her anyways, she'll be wayyy too afraid to hook up with Weasley now that she's been touched, and kissed by me. If he finds out he'll hate her.'**_ thought Malfoy, while getting out of bed. He went to the bathroom and opened the door to take a leak, when he heard the shower running. He looked up and saw through the frosted glass, the back of Hermione's naked figure. **_'Wow, she looks good. Not a bad figure for a Mudblood, NO! BAD THOUGHTS; but only from what I can see, there's gotta be some deformities behind that glass. Don't think like that Draco, she's a Mudblood.'_** thought Malfoy, but he just couldn't bring himself to take his eyes away. Hermione didn't know that Malfoy was standing in the opposite door watching her; she was humming to one of her favourite songs: Crushed, by Rosette, and the water was running, so she didn't hear him open the door. It was a good thing she didn't because if she knew he was there it would have been very embarrassing for the both of them. She hadn't thought to lock the door leading to Malfoy's room, a big mistake on her part, but it wasn't as if Malfoy could see much anyway, the glass was frosted after all.

Malfoy finally turned back and closed the door quietly, so as Hermione didn't hear him. **_'What was that? Why was I starring at the Mudblood! I think I'm sleep walking, there's no way I just did that in my right mind.'_** thought Malfoy, disbelievingly. He went back to lie in bed, while she finished in the shower.

Hermione was humming to; Crushed in the shower, and as she closed her eyes, she caught herself picturing Draco Malfoy in her head. **_'What in bloody hell was that? Why was I picturing Malfoy! Oh Merlin, he's got a hold on me…NO! I won't let him! He will not defeat me!'_** thought Hermione. She turned off the shower and stepped out, while wrapping a towel around her body to dry herself. She unlocked her door and walked into her room, and proceeded in getting ready for classes.

Malfoy heard the tap shut off and waited for a while longer for her to get back into her room, and the moment he heard the door click, he ran into the bathroom to relive himself. **_'Damn Mudblood! Hogging the bathroom!'_** thought Malfoy angrily. He then, also got ready for classes that day.

The two of them met up afterwards in the common room, and were acting oddly towards each other. The two of them felt uncomfortable around one another, until Malfoy, being the jackass he is, had to break the ice. "So, I heard you screaming last night. That must have been one horrible nightmare with you and Weasley." laughed Malfoy. Hermione blushed, and then got angry. "You mind your own business Malfoy!" yelled Hermione. "Well I believe it IS my business, since I am responsible." laughed Malfoy once more. Hermione get her bags and proceeded down to breakfast, not saying another word to Malfoy.

Hermione got to the Gryffindor table after calming herself down on her walk there. **_'Malfoy can REALLY be a prat! Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong…He REALLY gets under my skin!...'_ **But her train of thought was disrupted by Ginny issuing her over to sit with them.

Hermione made her way over to the table and sat down beside Harry and Ginny. Harry had finally accepted that Ginny wasn't ever giving up on him and that she would stick by him not matter what and there was nothing Harry could do to change it. "You alright Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, I'm fine." replied Hermione, sounding a bit agitated. Ginny wasn't to sure about Hermione's answer but she left it at that. They all ate their breakfast in a clutter of talk about what they did over the summer.

They set off to class, Ginny of course going to her separate classes since she was only starting her N.E.W.T's this year due to being one year behind the rest of them, Hermione, Ron and Harry all had Potions and made their way to the dungeons to see Professor Slughorn who came back to teach once more, and they had Professor Lupin being their Defence Against he Dark Arts teacher to replace Snape after last years fiasco.

"Good day everyone, Now let's all settle down, I know you're all excited as I am to get back to potions and our lessons from last year, as well as learning the new requirements of your .N.E.W.T's naturally." invited Professor Slughorn. Everybody took their seats and paid attention to Slughorn in a bored manner, all accept for Hermione, some things never change.

After all their lessons of the day, Ginny pulled Hermione aside when she got the chance, and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Hermione how was your first night with Malfoy?" asked Ginny, in a friendly manner. "It was okay I guess, Malfoy's the same as usual, a prat and all. But my rooms amazing!" replied Hermione, hiding her fear of Ginny finding out about Malfoy's actions the other day. "Well that's to be expected of Malfoy, we all know how he is, I just can't believe he came back after what happened last year." said Ginny. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I wonder why McGonagall and the other even LET him come back after that. He's pure evil Gin, there's nothing good in that boy. He almost killed Dumbledore, and he probably would have done it had it not been for Snape wanting the glory with Voldemorte." said Hermione with every ounce of hatred she had in her body. "Yeah, and on top of all that some how Malfoy got Head Boy as well. It's all very suspicious. Harry's going to be having a tough year with Voldemorte, and no more Dumbledore to help him is going to be really tough I gather." observed Ginny. "You're right, well there certainly ARE a lot of question in the air that a lot of people aren't looking at very seriously, either that or they're relatively hard to piece together and see, unless you're like us, if you know what I mean." commented Hermione. "Yes, very odd." said Ginny, "Well anyhow, we better be off to Dinner or Harry and Ron will get worried." "Yeah." Agreed Hermione, but the idea of all those questions still lingered in her head, Ginny may be able to brush them off, but she couldn't let details get by her. **_'Why DID all the staff allow Malfoy back this year? And why did they make him Head Boy on top of everything else? Would he really kill Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter? Urgh! What is going on with him? And what's Harry going to do about Malfoy and Voldemorte? Hmmm… Maybe I could somehow trick Malfoy into giving me some answers, but that'll be extremely hard after what he's done to me, it's hard enough for me to even look at him. One glance and all I see is his smirk and his hands on me. Shivers, mustn't think of any of that, but I'll get to the bottom of all this…It's all too suspicious to ignore."_**

**A/N – hehe sorry everyone, more cliff hangers:P, I can't resist, it's a perfect way to keep you wanting to read more and it's all going uphill from now on…trust me, this story's getting better and better and the thing is I kinda have only been writing as I go, no real plan, but after writing this chapter I have developed one, and it's a good one, almost as good as my Story "Harry Potter and the Secret Prophecy", which is one of my fav's but all mine are so good I can't choose, everyone's got their own opinions and thoughts, so go and read it and my others and review them and let me know what you think, but till next time, happy thinking. Wink Wink hehehe…**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE! UPDATE!

A/N – ALRIGHT! I have finally edited the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, I am also working on chapter four! I really am terribly sorry about not updating in the past year! OMGOSH! It's been a year! I really have been so busy and just haven't had the drive or passion to continue with this one! I am definitely getting back into it so stay tuned! )

Yours Truly,

DracoMalfoyLuver


End file.
